


Bloom

by writer_roha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Cats, Mention of Animal Death, Mutual Pining, sanha has magical powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_roha/pseuds/writer_roha
Summary: In which Sanha has the power to grow flowers and he also has a bit of a weak heart.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> my fave work of mine aaaaa hope u enjoy

The first day you met Sanha, you realized a lot of things. For one, you didn't know everyone in your class, as you thought you did, because although he had been in your class the entire year, you'd never taken notice of Yoon Sanha until he himself pointed it out. Another thing you learned was that your school apparently had a small flower garden behind the gym that you had never heard about or seen. Lastly, you learned that there was a lot more stray cats hiding out at your school than you had originally thought.

You learned these things in May of your last year of high school. Now you couldn't really beat yourself up about not knowing such things as you were a bit of an airhead and you hardly went to the gym anyway. But finding out was a pleasant surprise to say the least. 

It was your homework that had began the whole ordeal. It was lunch hour on a sunny day- one of the nicest since the snow had melted away. The sun drew you out and you decided to eat lunch outside and maybe catch up on a bit of math homework. It was fine and swell up until the point where the wind decided to pick up seemingly out of nowhere. Your lunchbox, sturdy as it was, stayed on the table, but you math sheet did not. Your hard-earned answers were all on the sheet, so you quickly ran after it as it blew in the wind, leaving your lunch behind and hoping that no one was in a thieving mood. The wind took both you and your math sheet quite a ways away. A bit farther away, in the direction the wind was blowing sat a brunette on the ground in front of a colourful flower bed and surrounded by upwards of eight cats.

You didn't exactly have the time to ponder the absurdity of the situation, as your math sheet was flying away so instead you yelled, "Help! My math is flying away!" The brunette turned to face you, about to say something, but was instead plastered with your sheet against his face. "Oh, thank goodness," you sighed, running towards your saviour. 

You sidestepped a few cats to get close to him and peel your sheet from his face. The pulled away sheet revealed a stunned face looking up at you. "What just happened?" he looked up at you.

"Sorry, the wind blew my math homework away, and your face happened to catch it. Thank you for that," you said sheepishly. A few of the cats scampered away at your presence. The empty spaces that they left showed that there wasn't just flowers growing in the flower bed but also all over the ground the boy was sitting on. 

"Oh, you're welcome I guess," he brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "I don't think I've ever seen you around this area, Y/N."

"You know my name?" you cocked an eyebrow. You had never seen this boy in your life.

"Yeah, of course," he nodded, "I'm Yoon Sanha, from your class!" 

You searched your memories for such a name, but there was nothing. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I sit three desks behind you," it was his turn to look confused.

"Oh," you shrugged, "Well it's a big class."

"There's 26 of us," Sanha snorted while stroking a nearby cat. 

You were about to come up with another excuse, but you heard the shrill bell ring, signaling the end of the lunch hour. The sound startled the both of you a bit.

"Oh crap, my lunch!" you exclaimed suddenly, your long-forgotten lunch box finally coming to mind. "I'll see you in class I guess," you waved before running back.

 

Sanha walked in a bit late to class. The teacher was just beginning the class when the door slid open to reveal Sanha, with a little dirt smudge on his face, using a small lint roller to get rid of the cat hair on his uniform. 

"And what is your excuse, young man?" the teacher said sternly.

"Got held up," he replied curtly before taking his seat. Three desks behind you. You gave a polite nod as he passed you by.

 

The next day was just as sunny and beautiful as the last, so you spent your lunch hour outside, yet again. Your curiousity got the better of you, and so you decided to see if Sanha was at the flower bed again.

He was, and this there were only two cats, a brownish cat without a tail, and a large orange one with only one eye. Leaning against the wall were two 4-inch tall elf sunflowers that weren't there the day previous.

"Hey," you greeted, plopping yourself down beside the surprisingly tall boy.

"Hey?" he said, looking slightly bewildered, "Why are you here?"

"It's nice outside and I'm kind of curious about you and this place," you answered simply, "Is this your garden? Whose cats are these?"

A flourish of pristine daisies grew around where Sanha was sitting and he fiddled with the petals a bit before answering, "It's not my garden, but you can say I'm the garden's caretaker, or whatever. And these cats are strays, they just like hanging out with me." 

"Why do you take care of the flowers?" you munched on a sandwich, and noticed that Sanha wasn't eating anything, so you offered half of your own lunch.

"I like them," he smiled a bit and took the sandwich gratefully. At the food, the two cats who were napping in the dirt came ambling over to sniff at you. "I fed you already, go away," Sanha said to the cats, pushing them away gently. "This is Rango and Barbara," he said pointing to the orange cat, then the brown cat respectively.

"I thought they're strays?" you chuckled a bit.

"They are, but wherever I am, these two are always around so I decided it's probably for the best that I call them something," Sanha rested his chin in his hand and stared at the cats kindly. 

You continued to chat easily for the rest of the lunch period and you found that you liked Sanha quite a bit; he was nice and funny, albeit a bit quiet, but you hardly minded filling in the silence with your own musings. You found out that he had a group of five other friends in the school that varied in age and he liked them a lot, but he still liked spending lunch alone to care for the flowers and feed the cats that apparently followed him wherever he went. You also found out that he always carries a book that his parents bought him when he was young that outlined types of flowers and their meanings, because they knew how much he loved plants.

Once the bell rang, the two of you stood up, and while Sanha wished Rango and Barbara goodbye, you noticed that the ring of daises growing around Sanha didn't extend to where he was sitting, and there was only a patch of dirt where he sat. You were a bit perplexed but decided to shrug it off.

Sanha, who was facing away from you as he waved to the cats, had a daisy petal at the nape of his neck. You moved to swipe it away, and he jolted, making you chuckle a bit. "What was tha-" Sanha started but he cut himself off abruptly, "Oh no." He looked at his feet and his face grew deeply troubled.

You were about to ask what happened, but your eyes followed his, and you saw that the dirt patch under him was no longer bare, but instead was swiftly filling up with sprouting daisies. "What the hell," you breathed.

"Don't freak out," Sanha winced, looking up at you. "This is gonna sound really crazy but, I did that."

"How the hell did you do that?!" you panicked. It wasn't everyday that flowers grew out of nowhere, and so fast.

"Sit down," Sanha sat on his mound of now fully-grown daisies and motioned for you to follow. You sat down dumbly. The both of you were probably late to class by now, but that thought wasn't even in your head at the moment. "This sounds really stupid, I know, but I have the power to grow plants- well really just flowers, b-but yeah," Sanha explained slowly.

"You what?" your eyes widened.

"I can usually control it, but sometimes when I'm really emotional, or if somethings surprises me, then as long as there's dirt around, flowers grow according to how I'm feeling. When I want to though, I can sprout whatever flower I want, regardless of feelings," 

"..And how are you feeling?" you said slowly.

"Well I sprout daisies quite a bit actually, and according to my book, they have something to do with innocence, but I was mostly startled when you did that," he said matter of factly.

"Interesting," you nodded, even slower.

"Do you believe me?" 

"I'm not sure," you shrugged. You don't know what reason someone could possibly have for lying about this, and it's not everyday that you saw flowers sprout hundreds of times faster than they're supposed to. 

"Ok, look here then," Sanha placed his hand over an empty patch of dirt on the ground, and just like that, a small dandelion began to spindle upwards. Once it was done, Sanha plucked it from the earth and handed it to you gingerly. "What about now?"

You grasped the dandelion in your hand, it felt real. "Am I in some crazy dream? Are you a magician or something?" you blurted.

"No," he laughed, "I'm just a guy."

Looking at your phone, you were already a good fifteen minutes late. "Do you wanna just skip this afternoon? I wanna know more about you, you wizard," you proposed.

"I was gonna say yes, but then you called me a wizard," Sanha glared.

"Okay, sorry! Would you like to skip class with me, oh kind classmate of mine," you rolled your eyes.

"Okay,"

 

Your conversation continued at the fast food place near the school. As you walked the way there, you noticed that every few footsteps, Sanha would leave behind dandelions where he walked and each time you'd stop and stare in wonder. At around the fifth flower, Sanha finally noticed and blushed a bit. "Sorry, if I'm not paying attention or actively suppressing my power, then I end up leaving trails," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What do dandelions mean?" you asked, looking up at him.

"Happiness," he smiled, "I sprout those a lot too."

And so you continued on your way.

Sanha's words rang true, as Rango and Barb followed the two of you all the way to the diner. When you opened the door to enter, Sanha had to tell the cats to shoo for a while, and they obeyed, trotting away to the dumpster behind the building. 

"Is controlling cats another power of your's?" you asked absentmindedly while the two of you waited in line.

"Ah, no," he chuckled, "I don't know why they follow me, but they've been doing that since I was a kid."

Once the two of you had ordered- 2 large fries and a coke to share- you sat down at a booth. You were just getting into your second fry when Sanha said, "You said you wanted to know more right? Ask away."

You thought for a bit about what you wanted to ask. "Can you only grow flowers?" 

"Pretty much yeah," he replied, "Kinda lame, huh?"

"Please, I don't know any body else that can produce life with their own hands. I'd say it's pretty cool," you declared. To this, Sanha blushed.

"I've noticed that I kinda improve growth of all plants I'm around that already exist, not just flowers," the brunette added. You nodded.

"Is there any flower you can't grow?" you continued.

"None," he stated, "Although I don't grow lilies. Ever."

"Why not?"

"They're poisonous to cats," he said simply.

"Cute," 

"Hey!" he huffed, "It took a lot of effort, you know. I had to teach myself to not grow them, even if it reflects my emotions!"

"Okay, that is kinda cool," you shrugged and took another fry. "I have one more question."

"Which is?"

"Why Rango and Barbara?" you asked.

This took Sanha aback. "O-oh," he flushed, "I just really liked Rango the movie, and Barb kinda just looks like a Barb."

"Interesting," you affirmed, smiling a bit to yourself at the cute response.

The conversation continued for quite a while. Sometime along the way, Sanha changed the topic to non-power related things after you asked whether he was an alien for the 4th time. You talked about school and hobbies instead. You found out that outside of tending to plants, Sanha enjoyed playing guitar, but he didn't play too much because last time he did, he ended up attracting every cat in the neighborhood and he didn't want to get into a pied piper situation. You also found out that Sanha was quite good at geometry. Lucky for you, especially since you were terrible at geometry. With a bit of reluctance, Sanha agreed to tutor you sometime. 

 

And so, you made a new friend. Lunch hours spent by the flower bed became a regular occurence. At first, Sanha seemed reluctant to invite you to his secret place, but after you agreed to share your lunch with him everyday, his doubts washed away.  
Now, it wasn't like Sanha had no lunch. He brought a lunch everyday, but it was meager, as most of his lunch money was spent on food for his feline friends. When you had asked why he didn't spend a little less on cat food, he was appalled.

On rainy days, the two of you ate lunch inside. On such days, it was as if Sanha's usual sunny-self melted away with the spring showers. He crumpled up into himself, but after a little coaxing and a reminder that the flowers were eating now, you managed to earn a small, sweet smile. When you could, you asked a few geometry questions, and as it turned out, Sanha was quite the teacher, and you understood in no time.

At some point you had visited Sanha's house. It was a weekend and you were stuck at home with nothing to do, so clearly the first thing you thought of was to bother your flower-loving friend. After a few pestering phone calls, Sanha gave in and murmured his address into the receiver and you were quick to skip on over, as he lived quite close to you.

His house was cute, you thought as you walked up the stone pathway. It had it's own garden in the front, and the grass of his lawn was green and well-kept. Flourishing vines fell down the side of the house, and you understood what Sanha meant by him improving overall plant growth. A few cats- two of them being Rango and Barb- lounged on the front lawn and you greeted them as you passed them by. 

When you knocked on the door, Sanha was quick to open it, and you knew he had been expecting you. "Come in," he ushered you in. You were surprised to find out that there were no cats to be seen inside the house as you peered around. "I'm not allowed to keep the strays, but my mom lets them stay outside," the brunette said, as if reading your mind.

"..Wizard," you muttered as your toed off your sneakers at the door and suppressed a giggle.

"Shut up," he coughed, taking you by the wrist and dragging you upstairs to his room. Once inside, he let you sit on his fruit-themed bedsheets. "Did you even come here with an idea of what you wanted to do?" he glared.

"Of course not," you hummed, "Who do you think I am?" 

"I guess we can just play mario kart," he shrugged, already shuffling over to the other side of the room to switch the dusty gamecube on.

After a few rounds, it was clear that Sanha's only real talents laid with giving life to select flora. In short, he was terrible at mario kart. "Why would you pick a game you were so bad at," you gazed up at him and laughed.

"Cut me some slack, I don't have my driver's license yet," he huffed.

"And I do?" you retorted incredulously.

 

The first time your heart stuttered was on a sunny day. The weather was perfect and you and Sanha were spending a quiet lunch hour by the flowers. As you pet the cats surrounding the two of you, the brunette was tending to the flowers with a spray bottle in hand. As he quietly inspected the petals on an iris, a tiny sunflower sprouted by his feet. You never knew his eyelashes were so long. Nor did you know someone could look so peaceful and kind. It made your heart ache and in that moment, you were thankful that emotion-fueled flowers was not a power of your own.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sanha asked, finally looking over at you and breaking you out of your stupor.

"Ah," you breathed, "I have to go." Your heart was going a little too crazy for you to be able to explain yourself articulately, so you did what any sane person would do, you grabbed your lunch box, and speed-walked the hell out of there, trying your best to convince yourself that you weren't in love with your cute magical friend.

It wasn't like you could truly run away, as Sanha approached you at the beginning of the next class. "Where did you go?" his brows furrowed, ever so adorably.

"I had to.." you paused, trying to come up with the most plausible excuse, "I had to pee!"

"Oh," Sanha averted his gaze nervously. "I see." He sat down in his seat promptly with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Things continued to get increasingly more awkward as the days passed. You felt quite guilty because Sanha, who was as clueless as ever, had no idea what was going on. However, this didn't stop him from growing worrisome over your change in behaviour.

You were worried too. Every time you saw him, all you could think of was holding him tight and telling him how much you loved him, and it troubled you. It took an arm and a leg to perfect the relationship between you two, and you weren't about to ruin it now with stupid feelings. But you weren't in complete control of your thoughts and actions.

On the fourth consecutive day of you averting your eye's from Sanha's calculating gaze and tripping over your own sentences, said boy confronted you. It was a rainy day, so you sat across from Sanha in the buzzing classroom, munching on your lunch quietly, eyes glued to your history notes. "What's going on?" Sanha asked vaguely, leaning across the desk, trying to get into your field of vision.

"What do you mean?" you faked innocence.

"You've been weird for like, a week. Did I do something?" his brow furrowed the way it always did when he didn't understand something.

"No I'm fine! You didn't do anything wrong at all," you denied, swallowing a piece of your sandwich. You didn't like the frown on his face. It hurt. "I've just been feeling a bit under the weather, is all," you lied. You couldn't let silly proximity-fueled feelings ruin a once-in-a-lifetime friendship. The only solution was to bury them until even you forget about them.

Swiftly, Sanha presses the back of his hand to your forehead, then your cheek. "You're right, you're feeling kind of warm; maybe you should go home," he fussed. You smiled and pretended like the heat in your cheeks was from the sickness you just feigned, and not the deep brown of his eyes.

"I think I'm mostly over it now," you declared. You weren't sure which of the two you were talking about; your feelings, or the made-up fever.

"If you say so," he offered a sympathetic smile. "I'll be right back," he said, then left the classroom.

Once he was gone, you let yourself breathe a heavy sigh of relief. You had to get used to this.

Not two minutes passed before Sanha returned to the class. He sat himself down across from you once again, and slid a small carton of strawberry milk towards you. "For you," he offered bashfully.

"Thanks," you nodded gratefully. It was then that you decided it was best to let things return back to normal, rather than to foolishly pursue feelings.

 

Time continued on. You couldn't will your heart to cease its pounding whenever Sanha was around, nor could you hold the redness of your cheeks at bay. However, you had since learned to control your words and act a little calmer. It was by no means easier to be around him when you knew you could never truly have him the way you wanted, but you knew it was most likely for the best.

Once things returned to normal, the brunette didn't seem to notice your internal struggle, and for that you were thankful. Unfortunately, because he was oblivious of your crushing feelings, he didn't notice the impact of his behaviour when he became comfortable enough to show you physical affection. During quiet lunch hours, he'd lean against you to nap for a while, or play with your hair while insisting you fed him. Once lunch was over, he'd grasp your hand gently and lead you back to the class and say that if he didn't hold onto you, he was afraid you'd get lost along the way, as you were so absentminded. When Sanha was in a particularly good mood, he'd give you a warm hug at the end of the day before heading home, and each time, you could feel your feelings festering even further into the grit of your soul. It took effort, but eventually, you had learned to bear his meaningless affections with a smile. 

Things continued on painfully for another month or so before it all changed.

At the time, you were too caught up in your own feelings to even notice. Sanha had been especially affectionate that day, and it was almost too much for you to handle, so you decided to head back to class on your own, claiming you had homework to finish, and the brunette dumbly believed your pathetic excuse. Your back was already turned, and you were walking away when a tiny blue flower had grown at Sanha's unsuspecting foot. A forget-me-not. You didn't see it. In fact, you didn't even know about it till Sanha told you weeks later.

Sanha however, did see it, once you had disappeared into the school building. His heart stopped. He had mused over this flower when he first saw the meaning in his flower book as a child. He dreamed of the day his emotions would push this flower from the dirt for his beautiful princess. It meant true love. He didn't think it would sprout like this, though. He hadn't even thought of you in such a way at all. It frightened him. You could never find out.

In a panic, Sanha ripped the flower from the earth and shoved it into his pocket. If you knew his feelings, you'd be disgusted, surely, Sanha thought. There's no way you could ever feel even an ounce of romantic love for a freak like him. It just wasn't possible.

He wished his feelings not to be true, but his flowers never, ever lied. They were his emotions in their most raw form, and he could not deny them. You couldn't find out.

 

Lunch had ended thirty minute previous, but Sanha was nowhere to be found. You sent him something of a frantic text, but he hadn't even seen it yet. You were worried, but you knew it would be foolish to suddenly leave class to search for him. 

Sanha didn't appear for the rest of the day. You tried to calm yourself down, telling yourself that perhaps he had fallen ill, or he had an appointment he had forgotten to mention, but you mind still drew the darkest conclusions, despite your efforts. 

Your worries were reaching their peak when you received a prompt text. It was Sanha.

Sanha: sry i just had a doctors appt

You heaved a sigh of relief. So he wasn't dead in some alley, like your mind had conjured up. You shook your head and waved your fears away.

 

The next day, something was off. You couldn't put your finger on it, but something felt wrong. Sanha's eyes seemed vacant when he walked into class. It troubled you, but you knew you couldn't jump to conclusions right away, if yesterday's antics were anything to go by. You waved at him kindly as he passed you by, and he offered a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. His beautiful eyes never looked so empty.

Lunch rolled around, and you did your best to push those odd feelings to the back of your mind as you skipped over to him cheerfully, ready to completely rid yourself of your pretense. 

But no such luck.

"Sorry," Sanha said, his eyes glued to the classroom floor, "I have to.. work on some homework today, so I can't join you." His eyes never met your's, and he left the room promptly. His voice shook a bit as he spoke, and it did nothing to calm your thoughts that were now running wild with doubts. 

Had you done something to upset him? Had he caught onto your feelings? Had he finally heard the erratic beating of your heart?

You didn't know why, but the sudden urge to cry overwhelmed you and you tried your best not to let it overcome you as you sat silently at your desk and opened your lunchbox.

 

Sanha heart ached and his palms pulsed as he wandered out of the classroom. He in fact, didn't have any homework to take care of, but he couldn't stay there. After yesterday, he saw you in a new light. You were beautiful. Truly, truly beautiful. He feared if he looked at you too long, perhaps he would die. 

The little blue flower, now wilted, was still crumpled in his pocket. It was the embodiment of his fear, but he couldn't find it in him to toss it away. After he had run home the previous day, he sat in his backyard to think a little. He waited to see if more forget-me-nots would sprout by his feet, but none came. At first, he thought to himself, maybe it was a fluke; maybe he was worrying over nothing. Not a minute later, a different flower grew in its stead. A flawless white gardenia spindeled into the world, and not long after, a second one grew beside it. The two faced him, almost mockingly. He had skimmed over the definition of this flower, but he knew it by heart, nonetheless. Secret love. 

Angrily, he stood up and went inside his house, leaving the gardenias to sit in silence in the grass. 

The gardenias didn't stop coming. When he walked to school the next day, they grew with each step, no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. It frustrated him, but more than anything, it terrified him. He was like a child; he could no longer control his powers and if he couldn't keep the plants at bay, it wouldn't be long before you found out his dirty secret and left him for good.

 

It was lunch time, and you were afraid. Afraid to request to even join Sanha for lunch. It was such a small thing, an event that occured daily, but you couldn't find it in you to even get a word out. You were afraid he'd say no. You were afraid that somehow, he hated you.

Surprisingly, Sanha approached you instead. Silently, he took you by the arm and led you into the hallway. You were a bit confused, but complied anyway.

"Listen," he began firmly, "I-I don't want to be friends anymore." This time, his gaze bore into your own, and you wished he wouldn't look at you with such steely eyes. You couldn't read them at all.

"What?" you said shakily. This wasn't happening. "Did I do something? Please tell me, so I can fix it!" You stared up at him pleadingly, not knowing what to do.

"I just- I just don't like you anymore. It's tiresome to be with you," Sanha stated, his fists balled at his sides.

"You're lying!" you exclaimed, searching his eyes for any doubt, but there was none. "Don't lie to me!" 

"I'm not lying, I just don't want to be around you anymore," he sighed, then walked away. 

You couldn't find it in you to chase after him. You were too scared that you'd be met with more hurt. So you let him go, and this time you didn't even try to stop the tears.

 

What the hell am I doing, Sanha thought as he continued walking away. He hurt you and he didn't want that. He never wanted that. But as soon as he started, the painful words wouldn't stop from spilling out. Anything to protect himself, he'd do. He didn't want to, he really didn't. But if you found out the truth, you'd hate him. If you hated him, you'd hurt him. He couldn't take that. He just couldn't.

Angrily, he wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't go home again. He was already in enough trouble when his parents found out he skipped the afternoon, so he went the only place he could: the flower garden. 

"Hi, I missed you," he whispered to the daisies growing in the bed. He missed when things were simpler, and he grew these instead. A bit farther away, Rango emerged from the trees and trotted on over to him. Sanha let himself lay in the dirt, as Rengo climbed on top of him to shower him in rare affection; the orange cat must've known something was wrong. He was alone, so he let the tears come. He was alone, so he let himself wail into the empty air as he stroked Rango's fur to try to calm his hiccuping cries. Around him, purple petunias bloomed. Anger. He wasn't angry at you, but at himself. Angry he hurt you. Angry that he didn't have the courage to take the chance to bare his heart to you. Instead, he just ruined everything. He was a coward, and he hated it more than anything.

 

Sanha was late to class. Your gaze turned up at the sound of the door opening, ten minutes into class. Sanha looked terrible. Leaves and flower petals were tangled into his mussed brown hair, and dirt and cat fur decorated his uniform. Worst of all, he looked distraught. He might've even been crying. For why, you didn't know. He was the one that hurt you; he had no reason to be crying.

"Late again, Mr. Yoon? And covered in dirt too?" your teacher said sternly.

Sanha ignored him and went to sit down. As he passed you by, you averted your gaze.

After you had managed to stop crying, you grew angry. In fact, you were fuming. Who did Sanha think he is? What right did he have to be all nice to you, then suddenly turn 180° and say he didn't want to be friends anymore? If anything, you deserved an explanation. Being left in the dark in such a way was the worst possible feeling.

For the next week, you were angry. You refused to even look in Sanha's direction, as you truly believed that if you did, you might've hit him, or worse. A little bit of you missed him, and it hurt. But you were mostly furious with his behaviour because no matter how you looked at it, what he did was childish. And you were not children.

You ate lunch alone in the classroom, and did your best to pour your heart into studying to pass the time; it even raised your grades a bit. Sanha left every lunch, presumably to go to the garden, because every time, he came back with dirt on his clothes and stray white petals in his hair. You weren't sure from what flower it was from. You convinced yourself that you didn't care.

The second week came and for the most part, your anger had dissipated. You wanted to be angry, but you always knew you couldn't stay mad for very long; it was quite hard. The little piece of you that missed him grew. You missed Sanha a lot, and it made you feel terrible. Occasionally, your eyes would meet when he came late to class, but you'd quickly avert them. When he came into class, he no longer had just white petals in his hair. The white petals were still there, but they were joined by blood red fringed petals. You didn't know what flower they came from either. 

The third week, you hurt more than ever. Sanha wasn't there at all. Apparently he had fallen sick. You were worried, and you missed him, so you ended up crying a lot more than you'd like to admit.

It was thursday of said week when you decided that you had had enough. Sick or not, you were going to his house and confronting him. You were quite sick of hurting and not knowing. If somehow your feelings came out, then so be it, you just wanted your best friend back.

Lunch started, so you decided there was no better time than now. On the way off of school grounds, you passed by Sanha's garden. The ground by the flower bed was covered in white flowers- the same ones you saw in his hair. The dark red flowers were nowhere to be found. You decided you'd ask when you got to his house.

Your firm resolve deteriorated slowly as you walked to Sanha's house, and doubts began to set in. Was this really a good idea? Were you really prepared to face utter rejection in order to get your friend back? You didn't know if you were strong enough. You were just about to turn back when you realized, you had already arrived. 

You gasped when you saw Sanha's yard. There was no grass to be seen. Only red. Angry, blood red. You recognized the ruffled petals to be the same in Sanha's hair. You had never seen Sanha's powers growing on this magnitude: there was no space between the flowers, and they completely overtook the entirity of the yard to the point of overcrowding the other plants. Even the stone pathway was cracked to reveal bits of red trying to break through.

You sidestepped the flowers to get to the door. You decided against knocking, as there was the chance he might turn you away, so instead, you uplifted the welcome mat to get the spare key to the house that Sanha had once told you about. Essentially, you were breaking in.

The door creaked a bit as you opened it. After taking your shoes off and making your way inside, you noticed there was no one to be seen, so you made your way upstairs. Sanha's bedroom door was open, so you peered inside; he was asleep. You tip-toed into the room and took the chance to take a good look at him. He was as beautiful as ever, and his sleeping face was adorable. However, he didn't look sick in the slightest, which brought a frown to your face.

Gripping his shoulder, you shook him a bit. "Sanha, you have some explaining to do," you demanded. 

Almost immediately, Sanha startled awake. "Wh-What the hell?!" Sanha shot up out of bed.

"What the hell is up with those flowers outside, and what did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much? I want answers," you crossed your arms firmly against your chest and attempted your meanest glare.

"How did you get in?" he breathed, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Spare key," you replied bluntly, "Now answer my question!"

"Okay, okay," he sighed, "Wait, what do you mean by the flowers outside?"

You let out an annoyed sigh and took him by the hand and led him outside. "These flowers," you said, gesturing to the yard.

"Oh my god," the brunette gasped, "It never gets this bad. It hasn't been this bad since-"

"Since when?" you pressed.

A deep sadness overtook his face. "Since I was little. Usually I can only grow flowers directly beside me, and not any farther, even if I want. My powers have only gone this bad once. I had my first cat when I was seven. Her name was Bayleaf. I-I couldn't control my powers or emotions back then, and I accidentally grew a white lily because it had something to do with youth and innocence, and-and I didn't know they were poisonous to cats," Sanha's voice began to shake, "She-She ate a bit, and she died. And the same thing happened with the yard, except with white chrysanthemums, which have s-something to do with grief. It took days to get me to stop." The brunette rubbed his eyes.

You rubbed his back soothingly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I've learned better since then," he sniffed.

"What do these flowers mean?" you looked up into his eyes and you saw they were swimming with emotion- something you missed.

He took a deep breath. "Deep love," he sighed, looking away.

"What?" you whispered.

"I'm in love with you," he ran a free hand through his hair. He then went on to explain the situation. He told you about the first forget-me-not and the gardenias and how he never meant to hurt you but he was just too scared. "I understand if you don't feel the same, but I still want to be friends. I'm sorry for being a stupid coward."

It took a bit to absorb, but you understood. "Gosh, we're so dumb," you smiled to yourself, burying your head in the tall boy's chest.

"We're what?" 

"I'm in love with you too, dummy," you explained.

"You're what?" he fumbled, pulling you away from his chest to look into your eyes, searching for any trace of a lie.

"In love with you," you answered, "I might even love you."

"Oh my gosh!" Sanha squealed, pulling you back into his embrace, "I'm so, so sorry I hurt you, I'll never do it again, just please be my girlfriend."

"Okay, okay! I can't breathe," you said, muffled by his tight embrace. 

Sanha let you go, and peppered your face in sweet kisses. "I thought you would hate me if you found out I loved you," he revealed.

"How could I ever?" you gushed.

"How am I supposed to know? You don't grow emotion flowers," he grinned.

Between the angry red carnations, bursts of bright blue forget-me-nots find a way to the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> i was p clear abt flower meanings in the fic but jst as a refresher  
> -daisies (innocence)  
> -elf sunflowers (purity and happiness)  
> -dandelions (happiness)  
> -gardenia (secret love)  
> -forget me not (true love)  
> -dark red carnations (deep intense love)  
> -white chrysanthemums (grief)  
> -petunia (anger)


End file.
